The present invention is concerned with a device for removing hubs from vehicles. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with vehicles such as manufactured by Honda Motor Company wherein the hub is mounted to the disc brake with the central axial opening of the hub being readily accessible. The conventional method presently used involves a slide hammer which is inserted through a central opening in the hub and which must be manipulated to remove the hub. In general hub removal devices utilize a forward pulling action which is not only inconvenient but also requires extensive manual effort for the hub removal.